It pays to wait
by johnnycake sugar
Summary: Johnny/gang Slash. Guy/Guy pairings Don't like it, don't read it. Full Summery @ top of ch. 1 Dedicated to xemmiex and Snowflake Springs; two totally awesome reviewers that make me happy!
1. Lemon

****

My first fanfict- so please NO FLAMES!

God dammit, that means no flames. Geeze. If there is something wrong with my story, like spelling or grammar, please say something like, "Would you please check the spelling of..." and then include the word or sentance that is causing an issue for you. Thanks!

Yeah- a buncha 'different' pairings- JOHNNY AND DALLY ALIVE (:  
guysXguys- if you don't like that then don't read this!!

THERE'S Cursing & sexual content.- and a bit of character change; I did that on purpose just so you know. Hehe I feel high right now for some reason... XD

Sorry if it seems rushed- 'cause people seem to enjoy rushing my life right by... ugh... always about "speed" ... oh well

****

Summary: Somebody's got their eyes on someone; and they're taking a big chance. What will happen if something happens to the one he loves? Will somebody else help him out of his emotional dilemma? Will he fall in love for that person? ((Takes place after book; But Johnny got out of the fire just in time. So Dally and him are both alive))

Ch.1 sexual content

* * *

**__**

(Two-Bit's POV)

OK. This has gone on long enough- I'm gona' show ev'ryone that he's mine. Somehow... I just gota' make _him_ know first... Maybe it's just the alcohol getting to my head... maybe not. Oh, screw it, I don't care! As of this moment, I love Johnny Cade, enough to take him away from watching the conversation and to (hopefully) sleep with him.

"Johnny, come with me fer' a minute..."

"Um... sure, ok."

I grabbed the younger boy's hand and lead him into one of the back rooms. I wasn't even sure if it was Pony's or Darry's or just some extra room... anyway, I locked the door behind us. He got a sheepish grin and asked "so... what's up?" I smiled at the look in his eyes, but said nothing. I knew right then that I've kept him waiting just as long as I have been waiting myself.

I thought to myself, "Damn, the only way he'd look any better would be if he was pressed against the wall... maybe those skinny legs wrapped around my waist-" and with my mind going on and on, I decided to put them into action.

I quickly slipped my arms around his waist, pushed him up against the wall, and hungrily pressed my lips to his. As I noticed he started kissing me back, I forced my tongue into his mouth- and he didn't object. He tasted so good... kind of a succulent minty flavor. Almost surprising me, because he smokes so much and is always drinking Pepsi... jeeze, he's just full of surprises.

He snaked his hands around the back of my neck; pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I led him away from the wall and towards the bed, still working over those lips. I broke the kiss for a mere second before I tore off our shirts and kissed him again while shoving him onto the bed. The bed sunk with our combined weight over it, and let out a creaking noise.

I slipped off both of our jeans and tossed them on the floor; somewhere that was a mystery to me at the moment. I hovered over him and pushed a firm kiss onto him; I heard an excited quiet moan, and with that, I enveloped him in a more fiery kiss. He just tasted so damn good! There wasn't room for words, and between me and you, I wouldn't know what to say. Finally, our boxers. We threw 'em to the ground; well, he didn't throw them to the ground, but I made sure they found their way away from his waist.

Slowly, I pulled away from his mouth; where he learned to kiss like that, I'll never know. But I looked into those deep brown eyes, asking him for more. He didn't protest when I slipped a finger into him, so I figured his teenage hormones kicked in, and he wanted this. His knuckles went white as he gripped the bed sheets as I added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him further.

He was tight, I could tell you that much, but it'd be amazing if I could be inside of him... damn, just thinking about it made me so much harder, that it hurt! When I added a third finger, his muscles clenched and he bit his lip- he even whimpered a little, but it was the cutest sound I've ever heard...

And as soon as his muscles relaxed and he stopped biting his lip to let out a moan, I slipped my fingers out and I entered. One thrust; I didn't think I could last much longer anyway... I kissed him where ever I could, tasting the salty sweat glistened skin, letting my hands roam freely for the most part.

I heard his slight giggle and I felt his hands playing with my hair, and leaving scratches on my back as I started going harder on him. I never woulda' thought that he'd let me do this to him; and that he'd be this feisty. God, he was amazing... I stole a kiss from him- but he stole it right back. I pressed my hips down firmer on his smaller, more finely-drawn ones and he took a ragged breath. I repeatedly kissed his neck, careful not to break his skin, and nibbled at his ear.

When I was done, and pulled out of him, and in return, he rolled on top of me and ground our hips together and held a long kiss. He's one of the best kissers in the world, I SWEAR. This... yeah. This is freaking heaven. Even though heaven is beer, Mickey and cake... Johnny's my second heaven. A _very_ good kissing heaven at that.

After a half hour or so, with Johnny wrapped protectively in my arms, there was heavy knocking at the door. By that time I was on top Johnny again, looking down at him into his dark sensitive eyes. We were both panting- but had wild looking smiles planted on our lips.

Damn, I'd give up the world to see that smile of his. You just don't see a true Johnny Cade smile that often. There's nothing like it- because of it showing up way less than frequently- it's INCREDIBLY contagious.

His pitch black raven, shadowy hair was in every direction, covering one of his eyes a little. I always wondered what it'd be like if he didn't wear so much hair oil, but who's complaining? That stuff is a greaser's trademark.

As they knocked harder on the door I whispered to him,

"We better get outa' here- we can go to the lot"

He let out a sigh; a happy sigh; and nodded a little. We got up and quickly helped each other re-dress. I quietly opened the window all the way- making sure it didn't squeak. I helped Johnny out the window as they began knocking more frantically.

I climbed out the window as I heard them knocking even louder and yelling "You better not be doin' anything to Johnny in there! Open the door!"

I closed the window carefully; so they wouldn't know that we even snuck out in the first place. _I mean, come on, who want's to get caught with that? Even though Johnny can get away with practically everything; I sure can't. But my naturally hysterical jokes and comments will calm them down as always..._

We snuck across the street to the lot, and went for the back corner- it's not really lit up by the street lights and plus they couldn't see us from the house then. When we got there, I tackled him to the ground and kissed him. When I pulled away, he clutched the collar of my shirt and pulled me into another, more passionate kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth again, flicking at his teeth and dancing with his tongue.

He started moaning softly- telling me that he really liked that, without needing a single word. I felt him nibble at my lip a little, then pulled me back into the kiss.

When we were done making out- from exhaustion... I put my arm around him as we lied on the soft grass on our backs, and watched the stars. **_Damn, it did pay to wait for him._I was lost in my thoughts of the boy next to me, until something snapped me out of it.**

Suddenly- something dragged me to my feet and hit me a few times. I heard Johnny gasp and yell my name. But the second I hit the ground, I couldn't get back up again.


	2. He's a Mystery

****

same warnings- I'M WARNING YOU! YA HEAR? lol

and sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters... oh well.

Ch.2 rape & cursing

* * *

****

(Johnny's POV)

I almost jumped out of my skin as I saw some big muscular guy drag Two-Bit off the ground and away from me. I guess I was so busy _thinking_ about Two-Bit that I was oblivious to my surroundings. And now I regret that. He punched him real hard, and he fell to the ground without moving.

I stared at the guy for a minute, wondering if he'd do that to me, and he stared right back. He had dark eyes with matchin' dark brown, muddy colored hair, that had a slight sparkle in the grease from the moon's reflection. He looked the same age as Two-Bit, but almost as muscular as Darry.

Finally, I yelled,

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

I wasn't sure if I was really asking who he was, or if I was just saying that out of pure fury... but either way; I meant it in both ways, so I suppose it didn't matter.

"Yer' Two-Bit's boyfriend." His voice was deep and a little raspy.

"Yeah, now tell me, what he FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I screamed jumping to my feet.

He startled me by twisting my arms behind my back and said "Two-Bit messed with MY boyfriend awhile ago, Johnny. And I'm gona get him back."

He shoved me a few yards away onto the ground. I was afraid of what he'd do to me. I know how these guys are around here in Tulsa- but some of them are as dangerous as the ones in New York City. As if he read my mind of what I feared...

I saw him loosening the belt he was wearing and his jeans. I took note of how ripped he was; well, you know, muscle wise. I shuffled to my feet knowing what was in store for me, but he grabbed my waist and tore down my jeans and boxers with ease- they were a little big on me. Then he tore my shirt off also.

"DARRY!" I yelled as loud as I could, knowing that he'd be one of the only ones to beat this guy.

He flipped out a blade and slashed my chest. Hell, that caught me off guard; I guess he planned for this or something. I started shaking as I was helpless and felt his weight over me press on my hips till he entered my body. It could only hurt more if Two-Bit hadn't stretched me out earlier; but still, me struggling made it worse for me, and more of a challenge for that guy. As he forced himself deeper, I tried to scream, but was cut off by his mouth catching mine.

When he removed his rough lips, I yelled "DARRY!" even louder than before.

He slashed me a few times on my thighs telling me to just shut up, and again on my chest. I was shaking even more. I was scared out of my mind. I was just staring to my side, hoping that the gang would come- as I embraced the pain that was being inflicted on my hips and lower region.

I felt his warm breath in my ear before he whispered, "Don't be like that Johnny, baby. Just relax..."

I felt his lips, teeth and tongue on the nape of my neck and my shoulder- fuck. I don't know this guy... and worse; he's raping me! WHAT THE FUCK! I was too scared to really do anything, he could kill me if he wanted.

I felt him thrust his hips even harder and deeper; I made no sound- but felt my eyes growing with tears. He still held the blade in his hand so I didn't want to do anything I'd regret. He put his arms under my lower back with the blade still in hand, and he gripped it tight while pulling himself in more roughly.

I screamed as loud as I could and this time was cut off by him pressing my back into the blade, but he eased up a LOT with his hips, and I was glad for that. But then he used his muscular body to thrust himself in deeper and harder than before. Or at least, it _felt_ like it...

I whimpered and was about to scream, but his powerful lips and tongue cut me off again. This guy is crazy- I still don't recognize him. He's not even familiar, what on earth did Two-Bit do to his boyfriend? He knows my name... he's most likely a sex addict or something for pete's sake! He's got muscles, and personally, I thought he had pretty good looks. Why would he want ME?!

I came back to reality as he thrust his hips down once more- damn- that bastard HURTS. And he cut my chest as I was about to scream again.

He glanced across the street- then towards Two-Bit who I guessed was still on the ground. He pulled on my pants for me, probably to make it seem like nothing happened. But he left my shirt off, letting my blood pool around me.

"I'll be back, Johnny." He said dangerously, yet slyly.

My waist, and lower- hurt so bad I couldn't move. He left me there gasping, panting and with tears rolling quietly down my face.

****

--

Special thankss to

A Forgotten Lover

for the nice reviewww (:


	3. Comfort & Regrets?

**same warnings- I'M WARNING YOU! hehe: lol**

Ch.3 cursing

* * *

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was really tired, scared, and as I looked at my hand, I realized it was smothered with blood. But I didn't dare move. I was looking towards the Curtis's house still, and looking around the lot- without moving my head.

Finally I saw something! But, remembering what just happened, that just made me more scared, and uncontrollable silent tears flooded from my eyes. There were a few of them- but it could be that guy, and maybe he decided to bring friends. He said he'd be back... oh god damn life. Everytime something good happens, something else comes and just punches ya' out, if ya get what I'm saying here...

My mouth was parted slightly and I could feel my lips trembling- the rest of me was shaking more violently, from being so scared and the bite of the brisk night air. I let a whimpering noise escape my lips as the few figures started running towards me.

I heard a few footsteps from behind me, too. I figured that Two-Bit was okay and up on his own. The first figure I could see by me was tallish and kinda' slim. As they skidded to a stop beside me I saw their hair blowing a bit in the breeze. He dropped onto his knees next to me. I couldn't tell who it was still;

I whimpered again and started crying harder. But by the sound of their voice, they sounded like _they_ were gona' cry. He pushed my hair out of my eyes-

"Oh my god! Johnny... Johnny it's alright now. We're here..."

I recognized the voice and by the way he dressed... It took a minute for my mind to register who it was... it was Soda. That meant that the others we Darry, Dally, Steve and Ponyboy.

Soda carefully lifted me onto his lap and held me for a minute, combing back my hair. I was whimpering and shaking like there was no tomorrow, and the tears I tried to keep locked in just kept coming out anyway. I felt bad realizing that his shirt had _my_ blood all over it now- but I was glad they found me.

I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder, and I screamed from shock and being surprised.

"Shhh... calm down, it's just me and Two-Bit" A deep voice said that I recognized as Darry's.

Dally starting yelling-

"JOHNNY. WHO THE FUCK DID THAT YO YOU." through tears and gasps I managed a quiet,

"I-I-I don't k-know!" then started crying more.

"JOHNNY. WHO!" he yelled at me.

I had started bawling by now and I heard Pony and Darry talking to him,

"Dally..."

"Cool it, yer' gona scare Johnny even more..."

I heard Dally apologize; well, the Dally way, by saying "I'd never hurt Johnny, but I AM gona find that bastard and hang 'im or something" and then he started cursing under his breath. Soda lifted me up- causing me to suddenly gasp.

"Shhh... we're takin' ya' back now..." Soda's soft voice echoed in my head.

As everything started to blur around me, I closed my eyes, making whimpering sounds with each step he took. They all ran me back across the lot, then across the street to the house. As soon as we got inside, I opened my eyes for a second. I looked over towards Pony; everything was still a blur, but I saw him fall towards the ground- but Darry caught him at the last second.

Darry hurried Pony into his room- and then I heard him rummaging through his room- probably looking for the first aid kit. Steve and Two-Bit plopped down on the couch- Steve was talking to him, then went to get him an ice pack. Dally was pacing back and forth glancing at me every now and then while cursing, then sat on the sofa. Soda tried to carefully put me down- but that didn't work cause it hurt like hell everywhere... and sat next to me.

He was wiping the tears off my face as they came, and kept the blood from my cheek from going into my eyes. I closed them again- I was too tired to do much of a damn thing. Crying and shaking and gasping only made me more tired; but I couldn't control those actions.

"S-S-Soda," I gulped, "I-I-I'm s-scared" I said before whimpering.

"It's okay, yer here with us now... that guy won't touch you again. We got you... shhh..."

I let out a groan and closed my eyes tighter in pain- then let out a short scream from shock of a wet towel stinging my chest. But I stopped myself after I realized it was only Darry- and I just stayed as still as I could while breathing fast.

"It's okay, Johnnycake... shhhh..."

Darry musta' known how scared I was and that means he's gona be mad at whoever did that to me; and he doesn't know who it is. So he's gona get ticked off real easily. And Dally's the same way; and that's not good to have 2 people that are ready to blow their heads off in the same room.

He and Soda pressed down slightly on my chest- I gasped a little, but stayed perfectly still. Darry lifted up the towel to my cheek and I let a noise out from my lips- that were still trembling.

Darry asked, "What the fuck did he exactly do to you?" THAT was a bad sign. He only curses once in a blue moon if ya know what I mean. That only made me cry harder remembering what he did to me; and_ that_ hurt my chest.

"Easy Johnnycakes, it's ok..." Soda said trying to comfort me and calm me down.

I gasped when Dally screamed,

"Yer all mental retards! You don't even know what fuckin' happened to him! You-"

"SHUT YER MOUTH DALLY!" Darry yelled cutting him off.

"You don't fuckin' tell me what to do, superDOPE!" he yelled, making sure 'dope' was louder than the rest of the words.

"I can fuckin' tell you to do whatever it is I want!"

"SAY THAT FUCKING AGAIN."

I heard their footsteps heading towards each other. I hated it when my folks fight, but the gang? God. I had it. Enough of this quiet, soft spoken Johnny thing, that the gang seemed to acknowledge all the time.

"Why don't the two of you STOP fuckin fighting! I'm tired of dealing with this fighting shit! Yer' both being the biggest fuckin dumbasses EVER. Just..." my voice faltered a bit. "fucking stop the fighting!"

I never had to yell like that before, and I don't curse much. My chest burned from screaming at them and I felt a flood of tears streaming down my cheeks, stinging my cuts. Other than my constant crying and whimpering- it was deathly quiet. _Damn, did I just make the biggest mistake of my life? Or did I just save my ass?_ I thought kind of angry at them fighting; yet scared of what they'd think...


	4. Truth

**same warnings- I'M WARNING YOU! YA HEAR? lol**

**this chapter isn't as thrilling and exciting though... (:**

Ch.4 cursing

* * *

**(Johnny's POV)**

The same deathly quiet tone lingered in the air; as if it were just waiting for somebody truely daring enough to break it. And when they did, I'd probably be in a lot of trouble, or more hopefully, I'd just saved myself from listening to another never ending fight.

I heard one of their footsteps come toward me; unsure which one it was. But I started to feel better again when that somebody started pushing back my hair again.

"Okay..." It was Darry's voice. I thanked god; for a split second, I actually thought he was going to _hit_ me.

"We'll try not to fight no more..." he said.

I heard another set of lighter footsteps coming towards me. Dally. He took my hand- it was trembling and still covered with blood, but he started stroking it anyways.

"Sorry... Johnny... It's just that..." he let out a heavy sigh.

"I just hate to see you like this... and being from New York, I know what happened. I don't know if these bums do-"

I knew he was smiling a little by the tone of his voice. I thought that was funny actually... he just called them all 'bums'. Dallas Winston; a tough hood who had lived on the streets of NYC, calling his own gang 'bums' and without a _single _curse in that sentance. What the hell's gotten into him? I know everyone seems to have a soft-side for me, but I never thought I'd see the day that Dallas Winston would be stroking my hand and _appologizing._ With the actual word "sorry."

"Fine, Dally, what DID happen to him?" I heard Steve say, as if he truely didn't care. He probably didn't care that much anyway...

"Yeah, you better tell us bums before we loose our minds thinking too hard about it!" Two-Bit said laughing, trying to lessen the tention in the room. I knew he was fake-laughing; I think I'm the only one who can tell it's fake, though. He should be on a tv show for god's sake... wonder if he got some role on Mickey... wow. He'd be happier than a horse at a hay convention...

Jeeze, I gota stop thinking like that. That's stupid. Insanely stupid- maybe I lost more blood than I thought. God damn that guy, and my vulnerability to saying stupid things...

"God... dumbasses..." I heard Dally whisper; then he walked towards them. I heard him, as if from a long distance.

"Guys, come in the kitchen... He's gona end up bawling again if I say it 'ere in fronta' him" He whispered.

It's true- I would've if he did. Soda kept stroking my hair and helping Darry wipe off the blood- till Darry decided that I really needed stitches, and Soda had to help hold me down- because I hate needles more than anything. The only reason Darry would, is because he knows how much I hate hospitals. More than needles. Pony also hates them, but I doubt he hates them more than me... but I think we hate them for the same reason.

Darry is real good with all that stuff- if you didn't know him, you'd probably think he was a doctor. He was as gentle as he could possibly be, but because I was all bruised up, it just didn't work as well as either of us hoped. I was wondering if they knew about Two-Bit and me; and what we did...

Hell, I'm not even sure what got over me. Maybe somebody spiked my drink or something. All I could remember was telling myself that it felt pretty damn good, so I didn't stop... glory, now I sound like Dally. "Do whatever feels good. Don't matter if it's right." Dally told me once.

I don't think I really want to be with any one right now; I love Two-Bit, and I will till the day I die... but I love more than him. I love others also... which should best be kept secret. I love them for the same, and different, reasons. Two-Bit's just the one who made a move first.

Wait... where is Two-Bit? I didn't hear him talking up a storm like he always does, and he didn't crack a single joke... where is he? Dammit! Where is he?! Is he okay?

"W-where's Two-Bit?" I asked shakily.

"Don't worry baby, he's in the kitchen- icing his head..." Soda said, then slightly chuckled.

"I-is he o-ok?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby, he's fine. Yer' looking mighty worse than he is, so don't strain yourself..."

I didn't argue with that. Two-Bit's fine; and I feel lousy. I was so tired... and just when I almost fell asleep after all that gnawing pain; somebody lifted me up and I woke up. I wasn't actually sleeping... just half awake. I opened my eyes a bit; it was Soda. I could hear somebody yelling a little in the kitchen- but I didn't care enough to listen much.

Soda sat down on the couch with me on his lap. He put his arms around me and held me tight.

"I ain't gonna let 'im get you again... not over my dead body..."

No, Soda... don't say that! Oh my god... just when I start to get over some one like you, you pull me right back into loving you! Why does he have to be so tempting to stare at... to unconsciously dream about... Holy shit! Being a teenager really does include a heap full of drama.

I started crying into his shirt. I couldn't really help it- but, golly! I was just fucking raped! I guess that's a pretty damn good reason for bawling... I heard a little more yelling from the kitchen and started shaking- the last thing I need right now is a fight. Soda held me tighter and started saying...

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. Everything's fine now. I got you... I won't let nuttin' happen to ya. Shh..."

I heard footsteps and somebody sat on the couch next to me and Soda- they started to rub my arm.

"S'okay Johnnycake. You won't have to be put through that _ever_ again. Just wait till I get 'ahold of that fucking bastard..." It was Dally. Two-Bit and Steve never left the kitchen. But I heard Darry walk into there a minute later.

"Two-Bit... it's alright... he'll be fine." I heard Darry faintly.

"Do you know what happened?!" Two-Bit asked; he sounded real worried. And it was a retorical question.

"Two-Bit..." Darry said back.

"No! You don't! He was just fucking raped!"

"Two-Bit... settle down... he's going to be fine."

"But it's all my fault..." I heard him sniffling back a sob.

I stopped listening to them; and told Soda,

"T-tell Two-Bit that i-it ain't his fault... h-he didn't know..."

"It's not like you knew... it's neither of your faults..."

"Just tell 'im..." I said still crying into his shirt. Trying not to remind myself that it was actually his fault. He was messing around with that guy's boyfriend if I'm not mistaken- heck, I'm not mistaken, I know what that guy said! His words repeated themselves over and over, tempting me to yell at Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit... c'mere." Soda said loudly- or did he yell quietly? Well, whatever, not important at the moment.

I heard Two-Bit's footsteps come flopping into the room and they stopped in front of us.

"Yeah?" He said; and I could tell he was upset. Even though he stopped his cute little sniffling noises... that's kinda odd sounding... Two-Bit is 3 years older than me and I just said a noise he made was cute. Hah, it'd be funny if we were in another situation at the moment!

"Johnny said it ain't your fault. You didn't know-"

"But if I noticed he was standing there then he'd never do that to Johnny!" He yelled.

"T-Two-Bit... It ain't yer' f-fault..." I said then gasped a little in pain.

"Johnnycakes... it is-"

"N-not your fault." I cut in.

"A-are you ok hun? How you feeling?" he asked worriedly. I didn't answer; and I could tell that made him nervous. So I finally said,

"I-it hurts... t-tired... Been better before."

He sat next to me and started stroking my hair.

"I-I don't know if I believe you... I mean... How bad was it?" he asked. I tried not to bawl any harder, so I didn't say anything.

"Johnny! How bad was it?" He pleaded again after a few minutes. I just gulped this time- trying to get that lump out of my throat.

"Johnny... calm down baby..." Soda said starting to rock me back and forth ever so slightly. Soda was doing a better job at this than Two-Bit... I closed my eyes again listening to Soda's steady, strong heartbeat, and being rocked gently. Soda whispered something to Two-Bit, but I couldn't hear... and Two-Bit kissed my head and said,

"Sorry, Johnnycake... I have to go. If ANYTHING goes wrong, make sure somebody calls me..." I heard the tone of his voice, he sounded like he was going to cry.

I nuzzled my face, into Soda's chest as he left, crying harder. Two-Bit left. He just left. What am I? Some sort of one fucking nightstand?! Am I just another fuck for him?! At least Soda'd never do something like that; hell, anyone in the gang wouldn't do that! I know Two-Bit has to look out for his sister and help his mom and stuff, but, sheesh! He didn't even try... well, Soda said something to him, maybe he needed some rest. I can't blame him for that... Wow. I sound really bitchy right now, just in my thoughts.

"Shh... baby... try to go to sleep, ok? Ya' had a rough night..."

"S-Soda... wh-what if he comes back?" I asked really quietly.

"Baby, don't worry about 'im. He don't matter. I'm with you now, and Darry and Dally and the others are right there." He said, although I knew they were all there and I didn't see which way Soda was talking about, I just agreed.

Soda kept rocking me back and forth very slightly until I fell asleep. But soon after, I was woken up by yelling and loud crashes...


	5. Back Again

**Pretty much same warnings- and sorry for the bad spelling/grammar**

Ch.5 cursinggg warning

(A/N: Italics are usually what the character is thinking- just so you know and don't get too confused)

* * *

**(Johnny's POV)**

"YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE" Darry screamed.

"WHERE IS HE?!" an semi-familiar voice yelled, followed by another loud crash.

"GET OUTA' HERE!" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS JOHNNY?!" the voice yelled again.

"YOU'RE STAYING THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM JOHNNY YOU FUCKIN BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!" Dally screamed at the top of his lungs.

I opened my eyes when Soda lifted me up and walked quietly at a fast pace down the hallway.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked in a whisper as he closed the door behind us. Pony was on the bed, sitting up, with a real stricken look on his face. Like the way a child does if they get caught in a thunderstorm after a scary movie.

"Nothing, nothing. Just forget about it, baby..." he said pretty convincingly as he laid me down on the bed.

Pony took his older brothers arm and walked across the room; then they started talking about something. But loud banging on the door startled me.

"I SAID I'D BE FUCKING BACK. NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!" The voice yelled.

I felt my eyes growing wider as I realized who it was. _It's the guy! Oh my god! It's that guy! He's gona fucking rape me and hurt Soda and Pony and me! What such luck._ I gasped and Soda and Pony sat on the bed next to me.

"S-Soda! H-he's back! Th-the guy is back!" I nearly shouted as I started shaking and I could feel my eyes growing hot tears again.

I heard the loud knocking on the door stop for a minute, followed by more crashes. _This CAN'T be happening!_

"Johnny, we'll be fine... just calm down..." Soda said as he started to stroke my cheek softly; I felt my ears getting hot as he did. _Dammit- why does he make me feel like this? And it's not only him; it's the others, too. WHY AM I THINKIN 'BOUT THIS NOW!?_

I heard a lot more loud crashes, and a lot more yelling; but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then it got real quiet. Soda was watching the door intently, as if waiting for the guy to come to it again; while Pony was rubbing my arm and staring at me.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door- that caused me to scream, and Pony to jump. I sat up and hugged Pony as Soda got up and went to the door. You could bet I felt like a little kid that moment- and lemme' tell ya', it was embarassing!

"Johnny, it'll be ok. Soda won't let that guy in." Pony said hugging me back. I could tell that he himself was close to tears- his eyes were kinda' watery, but not one tear fell.

"Guys, he's gone. It's just us. Open the door." It was Darry's voice, sounding quite annoyed.

Soda opened the door and Dally, Darry and Steve walked in; I just stared at all of them, trying to hold back the tears that kept coming.

Darry kneeled in front of me; his lip was split and bleeding, and he had a bunch of cuts and black and blue around his eye.

"Johnny, it's ok. He's gone. He's not coming back... shh..." he said as he gave me a hug.

"H-how the hell'd he find me here? He's gona be b-back again!" I asked desperately as I felt uncontrollable tears come.

"I don't know, hun, I don't know. But you're safe now..."

I looked over at Dally and Steve. They both had a few cuts also, and Dally's shirt had blood staining through it. Steve just looked bruised up and pissed off. Like Dally didn't... he looked like he was about to explode; he was already cursing up a storm.

I'm just surprised Dally didn't actually kill him...

I ended up sharing the bed between Soda and Ponyboy; Soda's arm carelessly flung across my side and over my bruised up chest. Yet again; I fell asleep to Soda's heartbeat, and of course, Pony's soft breaths. So much for the once perfect evening...


	6. Dreams & Truthful Lies

**Warnings: cursing and sexual thoughts/dreams**

**Sorry it took forever. INSANELY busy at the moment- and writer's block doesn't help!**

Also sorry it's kinda longer than the other chapters... well, it's as long as ch.4 anyway

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

_"Oh... god... h-harder" Johnny moaned in ecstasy._

_"I knew you'd like it rough..." Two-Bit cooed in Johnny's ear, happily taking Johnny along the 'ride of his life' and obeying his commands._

_Two-Bit pounded into Johnny's backside, thrusting harder and harder by the minute. He wasn't wasting any of the time they got alone together; And the moment Two-Bit heard Johnny's flirtatious sounding voice, he was drawn to the boy like a dragonfly to water. _

_Two-Bit started to lift Johnny's lower waist into his hips after Johnny's arms gave out from tiredness, savoring every noise that came out of the younger's mouth._

_"Two-Bit... oh, Two-Bit..." Johnny gasped out "Yer' amazing!" his voice sputtered out, over and over, praising Two-Bit's soon animistic behavior as he growled and grunted in pleasure._

_"Oh... Johnny... god, you're beautiful." Two-Bit bellowed, with his hard thrusts dying down, until he climaxed, pulling out of the boy and lying next to him on the twin-sized bed._

_Two-Bit wrapped his arms around Johnny, careful not to touch the stitches Darry had given him earlier._

_"Even when you're out, you're in the game... ya' dig good, baby." Two-Bit whispered, and chuckling while spooning the boy._

_"OW." Johnny squealed, making Two-Bit release his grip on the younger boy._

_"Did I hurt you?" Two-Bit begged for an answer, sounding as humanly worried as possible._

_"NO. Two-Bit. You didn't. But you let somebody else." Johnny sat up, and swung his thin legs over the side of the bed, hopping off the bed._

_"Baby, I didn't know that guy was-"_

_"NO. Two-Bit. You let him hurt me! You could've been there to stop him! But you weren't! What kind of frekin guy are you?" Johnny nearly yelled, angrily slipping his boxers and jeans back over his once-brilliantly naked body._

_"Please, Johnny! Don't leave!" Two-Bit half sobbed._

_"GOOD BYE KEITH." Johnny yelled, making sure to slam the door behind him._

_--_

"OH MY GOD!" Two-Bit awoke from his once-great dream, holding his breath.

"It was only a dream..." Two-Bit mumbled to himself, then looked at the old clock; that he was surprised lasted all those years.

"IT'S ONLY 7 IN THE MORNING!" Two-Bit whined out loud- not to his surprise to have his little sister yelling at him to shut up.

Two-Bit sighed, thinking about what the dream Johnny had told him; comparing it to what the real one said the night before. It's like one was the devil and one was the angel. Only, they both _looked_ like an angel... Two-Bit decided that he like the one that he knows is safe at the Curtis's house, probably sound asleep, better than the dream one.

**(A/N: **Just not to confuse you, the real Johnny said that it wasn't Two-Bit's fault that the guy raped him; Later he will be named by the way; and if you look up on this page, you could see that the dream Johnny told Two-Bit it was all his fault.**)**

Two-Bit groaned, pressing his face into the pillow and pulling the covers over him tightly- wishing he was with Johnny.

_'I wonder how the others will take this' _Two-Bit wondered, closing his eyes, not planning to actually get up until at least 11:00 for that day.

_'I've seen the way they all stare at him, like hungry wolves when he's not looking.' _

_'Damn... do I love Johnny or not? I liked him enough that I screwed him over, just last night! I know I do... I think.'_

_'Damn. This is so confusing! Shit, what if it was only the liquor gettin' to my head again! Maybe Johnny doesn't even want me... maybe it was just the heat of the moment. Maybe his hormones were just raging like every other sixteen-year-old's.'_

Two-Bit's thoughts soon clouded his mind, restricting him from getting much more sleep. That is, until he started dreaming about his smile, his laugh, his hair... everything. Even that tuff lookin' scar he has on his cheekbone. He daydreamed about the boy until he fell asleep again.

**-Back at the Curtis's house-**

"Why is this guy after Johnny?" Darry mumbled to himself, putting on his work boots, unaware that Dally was listening.

"Ask Two-Bit, he seems to know." Dallas growled in disgust just thinking about that guy.

"Well, I'll have to talk to him later." Darry sighed. "Gota' go to work. Tell Pony to come strait back from school and track today."

"Whatever." Dally said nonchalantly.

"Dallas, I want you to stay here with Johnny today, understand?" Darry said in a serious tone. Heck, he _always_ has a serious tone, but you get the idea.

"Yeah yeah yeah... would you get your fucking ass outa' here already and quit talkin' up a storm?" Dally said, as he inwardly cheered for Darry ordering him to stay with Johnny. There was NO way Dallas would let that guy near Johnny again; just last night he kicked his ass and took out a blade on him just to prove that he wasn't going near Johnny without getting past him first.

"Bye. And no smart ass stuff like that to me anymore." Darry commanded.

"God, he's like a fucking girl..." Dally mumbled to himself after Darry left, while going into the kitchen, where Ponyboy was finally getting breakfast.

"Who's like a girl?" Pony asked, yawning.

"You are, Sherlock. Quit butting into my fucking conversations." Dally growled.

"You weren't talking to any one." Pony mumbled, getting chocolate cake from the ice box.

"Shut the fuck up, kid." Dally snapped at him and snagged a piece of cake. "Oh, and superdope wants you to come strait home from school today."

"Alright" Pony said, finishing his breakfast.

"WHERE'S MY OTHER SHOE!?" Soda yelled, running around the house with one shoe on; as always.

"Where it always is." Pony said.

"Where!?" Soda shouted.

"You don't have to go to work for a half hour, Soda. You got time." Pony said; making Soda stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh. Well then... I'm gona go help Johnny out of that room then... and then get breakfast" Soda said blushing. He does that a lot, and should've known that since Steve wasn't in the room that he wasn't going to be late. Even on school days, Steve comes over in the morning to make sure Soda is awake and ready to go.

Johnny still looked pretty mortified when Soda came helping him walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny... how ya' feeling?" Dally asked, quietly compared to how loud he was talking before. Johnny didn't answer, just sat down on the chair, wincing as he did.

"I gotta' go to school in five minutes..." Pony announced as every one finished eating. "Soda, could you drive me?" Pony asked as Steve opened the door.

"Yeah, after I find my shoes!" Soda shouted worriedly, prancing around the house looking for his shoes.

"SODA! Your shoes are in here... c'mon!" Steve shouted, then threw the shoes at Soda as he ran into the room.

Soda went up to Johnny and put his arm on his shoulder- making him gasp as he did.

"You gona be OK with Dally here?" he asked, earning a nod from Johnny. Soda patted his shoulder and left with Steve and Ponyboy, just as Two-Bit walked in.

"You're here early, what? Did your house burn down or something?" Dally asked.

"Couldn't sleep... how's Johnny?"

"Two-Bit. Last night... after you left-"

"What about last night? What happened?" Two-Bit said; his breathing getting heavier with anticipation.

"That fucking low-life came back for him. Scared him pretty bad, but we kicked his sorry fucking ass. And if Darry wasn't there, I would've killed that damn fucking-"

"What? Wait, what low-life? Why? What are you-" Two-Bit said, as if he almost had a heart attack, and stumbling on words.

"Well, if I didn't tell you, and I know Johnny wouldn't, then I don't know how the hell you'd find out about it."

"Explains the broken crap all over the place." Two-Bit mumbled, then walked right up to Johnny.

Two-Bit finally decided how he could tell Johnny they couldn't really be together. He's going to pretend it never happened, and act like he was too drunk to know what he's talking about; _if _Johnny ever talks about it.

"How's it going buddy?" Two-Bit asked, while helping him into the other room, onto the couch. But he still didn't answer.

"This guy... um... what about him? What did he do to you?" Two-Bit asked, playing dumb.

"Y-you were th-there... he knocked you out l-last night."

"Shoot, kid, I was at a party last night." Two-Bit said, sounding really believable.

"Oh. Well... I c-can't tell y-you... sorry..." Johnny said trying to remove the mental images that were re-playing in his mind.

Of that guy; I mean, what would Johnny said? 'Oh, while you were drunk some guy I didn't know fucked me.'? Johnny wasn't disappointed that Two-Bit was drunk, because after what happened, Johnny could probably barely stand going near any one. But he managed letting the gang. He couldn't stand the drama of a relationship at the time.

Johnny was glad that Two-Bit didn't remember. Now they could stay friends without awkward moments; the type that they would've had if Two-Bit had remembered.

"Two-Bit! You were fucking drunk when all this happened?!" Dally roared.

"I guess so. I don't know what you're talking about, so yeah." Two-Bit replied.

"He was fucking raped you fucking dumb ass!" Dally snorted, with his eyes blazing.

"Holy shit." Two-Bit whispered in fake-disbelief. "Johnny..." Two-Bit started, then just held him. _I should've gone out for a play at school! I'm an amazing actor... _Two-Bit thought to himself.

And so, the day went on... slowly creeping by, like a caterpillar. Dally watched over Johnny- and wished Two-Bit would leave so he could at least sit next to Johnny. And so, that just put him into that _"Whatever. Fuck you." _mood. (He's usually in that mood, but anyway, he got really into it just then.)

**--**

**(A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to write... and it is crappy... I know... sorry...)**

**special thanks to habsrock08 for the lovely review!**

**Will Two-Bit and Johnny get back together? Will somebody else catch Johnny's eye? Does Ponyboy get home safely? Find out in the next chapter! ****(whenever the hell I get to write it and put it up...)**


	7. School talk & Hell of a walk

**(A/N**:I know this chapter is insanely short, but I'm not suposed to be on the computer. Therefore, spelling/grammar will suck because I didn't even check it, and future chapters will probably be short like this. Unless I magically find time to write more. So I will try to update more often to keep the story on track! My dad doesn't want me on the computer, because I'm "grounded" apparently. But he didn't actually say grounded... oh well. This sucks.)

**Warnings: teensy bit of cursing... in my A/N XD**

**Disclaimer that I never bothered to put up: I don't own the book or movie... so sad. _I need to get me a job for money..._**

* * *

**(Pony's POV)**

School sure was long and boring without Johnny. But, here I am on the track agian, with my 'track buddies' who really aren't buddies at all. They still ignore me because I'm a better runner than they are and younger. Heck, Johnny's never at school... he's usually at the lot wallowing in his pain from his father's beatings. Sometimes I feel like I want to kill that old man of his, and I didn't quite understand why he still tries to please his parents. They'll never change back.

I could imagine the way they were before. When Johnny was a really little kid... the age where they cling to their parents and cry for them if they leave for ten minutes. Were they like my parents? Kind, caring, affectionate, loving... god, no. I could never imagine his parents like that. They were probably _always_ hard, uncaring, neglective, abusive people. People like that should go strait to hell and never find a way out. They don't deserve to perish in hell either, they deserve to live and suffer.

_'I wonder how Johnny's holding up...'_ I wondered as we ran back to the locker rooms to change. Soda and Darry were at work, so I couldn't get a ride home from them. Two-Bit wouldn't be anywhere I know... probably getting drunk somewhere. I'm kind of worried about that guy from the other day; The way Johnny's face stayed petrified like that was beyond me.

This is one of the reasons I feel like a little kid sometimes... always questioning everything. I wish he knew the guy's name so we could report him to the police or something so they could find him, lock him up and never let him near Johnny again.

No wonder Johnny is such a nervous wreck... I guess he's just prone to bad luck. Or he just happens to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, he shouldn't have to go through that. I mean, he's gotten beatings from the socs, and his parents, and now a rapist?!

Talk about a New York City style. This is the closest Tulsa's probably been to New York. Well, at least the way Dallas had talked about it anyway.

**(Author's POV)**

Ponyboy started on his long walk back to his house, thinking why all those terrible things happen to Johnny. He hadn't realized the shadows of the bushes, that seemed to change direction every now and then. (**A/N:** dude, that means there's some one in there! ahh! lol)

Pony simply kicked the small rocks and pebbles as they found their way near his feet. As always, his head was up in the clouds again. He just couldn't focus on walking home safely. Until, something... _different_ happened. Suddenly he was being forced to the ground with the strong force of what seemed as a professional football player's arms, throwing him down onto the dirt road.

He let out a choking sound as he hit the compacted dirt, loosing his breath.

"Hey, kid..." a deep, ragged voice said.

--

**A/N**

-Sorry for shortness and shittyness! (this seems almost like a filler chapter... although it's just that I can't be on long so it SEEMS like it is!) Next chapter up whenever I can. Or I'll just add on to the end of this chapter; Depending on how smart I am at that moment (:


	8. Damned dark alleys

**(A/N: This chapter will most likely be insanely short... I'm very busy... grr! Tons of homework, School, Finals, Spanish proficiencies, confirmation... And I sure hope you appreciate the fact that I actually put down my guitar for today to write this for you! Even if it is sucky... haha. And sorry for all the author notes!)**

**Warnings: Teeny cursing...**

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

Ponyboy looked up, startled, confused and scared. He was still working on catching his breath, so he couldn't exactly get up and run away. (**A/N:** Plus, running after track is almost impossible if it was a rough practice...)

"Yer' that kid from the paper, aint'cha?" He questioned; Definitely not in a sweet, friendly way. Almost like he knew he was from the paper, and decided to ask anyway.

"Yeah..." Pony swallowed. He wasn't sure what to do; This guy looked like a greaser... but greasers _usually_ don't jump other greasers.

"You know Two-Bit then?" He stated more so than actually asking.

Pony inaudibly gulped, and nodded his head.

"H-how do you know h-him?" Pony stammered, feeling stupid for asking a question like that. "Who are you anyway?"

"Used to be Keith's buddy... ain't no more. Name's Blaze. Ain't important, kid." He lowered his voice, threateningly to let Pony know that he wasn't around to play "20 questions." (**A/N:** Special request from my biffle... hah. Love you Blaze, but you're the bad guy in here!)

"Well then... let's get back to business, shall we?" he said in a raspy voice.

Blaze quickly kicked Ponyboy's head, making Pony's hands shoot up to his head as a natural reaction. That move left his chest and stomach unguarded. So, given the chance, he stomped his foot hard into Pony's abdomen, leaving Ponyboy with little air, and his arms slinging around his stomach.

Unluckily for Pony, there was nobody in sight. Nothing but an old alley. (**A/N:** I know the whole "jumped in an alley" thing is used often, but there's a good reason for it; It's easier to imagine bad things happening in a dark alley for some reason... lol)

Blaze reached down and grabbed Pony's collar and dragged him into the alley. Pony struggled as much as he could; That wasn't much, considering he came back from track very tired, and was short on air at the moment.

Quick as a flash of lightning, Blaze swung Pony around, and left him to slam against the brick wall of the alley. Ponyboy sat up strait, throbbing and trying to find his sight again, which was nearly knocked out of him. When he gained his sight back, he looked up, puzzled, at a strong figure, only to find a large fist connecting with his cheek bone.

"Holy shit!" Pony cursed. (He doesn't really curse often...)

"Don't waste your breath, kid." Blaze said before kicking Pony hard in the side.

Ponyboy was about to try to run away from Blaze, only to be found pinned in the back corner of the dark alley. The only thing in sight was a dot of light coming from the mouth of the alley, and the shadowy form of Blaze, who kept getting closer and punching and kicking Pony.

Pony curled into a ball on the cold, dirty floor of the alley, gasping every time Blaze made another move on him. After a few more minutes of being pummeled by Blaze, Pony drifted into an unconscious, but pleasing, black haze as he felt the pain detach from him.

* * *

(**A/N:**Sorry... Not so great at fighting sequences... couldn't really find time to finish it anyway. May update this chapter if I learn to write a bit better about fighting. It's hard to explain; The ideas work in my head. But don't work when I try to write them!)

(**A/N:**If it bothers you that these chapters are so short, tell me and I'll simply combine the short ones for you! Thanks!)


	9. Brothers Are Life Savers

**(A/N: Sorry, still really busy; last few weeks of school are ROUGH.)**

**Warnings: Basically the same ones**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything except a few hair bands... And I can't even own Blaze because he's my little loser friend who lives a few blocks away ):**

But of course, characters are still out of character; but that's what you get from _me_!  
But hope you are enjoying my suckish story anyway!

* * *

**(Soda's POV)**

I could say, without hesitating for a single second, that work was _incredibly_ boring. I don't think it could've gone any slower, too! Hardly any cars came in. Steve said it was because I was "hiding in the garage the whole time", which I guess was true. But I wasn't actually_ hiding_.

Steve had asked me a couple of times to hand him something for a car he was working on- but I didn't do anything. I guess my head really was in the gutter... no wonder Pony always had problems paying attention when he was zoned out. Well, I guess that's the point of calling it "zoning out" right?

Well, anyway, I was going to attempt in getting home without shoving Steve out of the driver's seat, and throwing my foot down on the gas, full speed. Which, thankfully he drove fast enough for me to keep quiet about it. But _no,_ just when I thought we'd end up making record time back home, he decided he had to stop and get some more cigarettes.

So, me being "well behaved" and "patient", as Darry calls it; I got out of the car and decided to walk around a bit. I was sort of pacing back and forth on the sidewalk- waiting for Steve, ready to claw my hair out of my head.

"Ugh... Stevie, Stevie, Stevie... hurry up!" I said loudly to the sky, hoping it'd make him hurry up.

Which proved to be highly unsuccessful.

So, I continued my pacing back and forth, kicking small pebbles against the brick wall, until on the light gray cement, I found something... interesting. _"Looks like fruit punch!" _I joked to myself- knowing very well what it really was. Blood.

_"Someone must've gotten angry..." _I whispered to myself. Then, I heard a low and distant moan.

Of course, that's never a good thing. So I went to see what it was. Or, at least _who_ it was. I was hoping it wasn't anyone I knew... but I know a lot of people, so it was a pretty good bet that I would know them. And by the look of all that blood, they must've had a hell of a beating.

I followed the sound of the pain filled moans, down an alley. I always hated alleys... the further you get into it, the more it seems like the walls are closing in, and there's no way out. I'd never have to admit that to anyone, but it's true. It's just one of those freaky tricks your mind pulls on you- that's what Darry and Pony told me. I never admitted to them I was _afraid_ of it, but I did _tell_ them about how the walls close in.

I could feel anticipation clogging my arteries as I began to see a small lump curled up against the wall. My breath caught in my throat when I saw blond stained hair, that was darker hear the top of the bump's head. I was even more worried when I realized that I'd seen that jacket before.

"Ponyboy!" I shouted as I tried to get over the lump in my throat, noticing who it was.

"S-Soda?" He said shakily. He sounded like he was going to start bawling, and remembering all that blood I saw, I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Yeah... honey it's me. You're okay now... I'll bring you home." I said desperately.

I carefully lifted him up, and he gave a sharp squeak of pain; The type I'd only heard Johnny make. But, I disregarded it and picked him up anyway. I began walking out of the alley, and heard Steve's loud voice shouting,

"Soda! C'mon, we can leave now!"

"Steve! I'm comin'! I-it's Ponyboy!" I managed as I carried him towards the end of the alley.  
I saw Steve's shadow near the mouth of the alley, and he took a step back as I almost ran into him.

"Holy shit!" He cursed, looking at Pony for only a second.

"Go on! Get in the car, you're still driving Steve!" Soda rushed.

"Okay, okay! I'm goin' I'm going!" Steve said seriously, then ran to his side of the car. "Do we need to take him to the hospital?" Steve asked curiously.

"NO!" Pony shouted and started shaking in my arms as I got into the back seats, holding him on my lap, not wanting to lose him. "I don't need to! Soda, please, I just w-wana go home!" Pony cried.

"Shh..." I tried calming him down, I couldn't have my kid brother like this, and if going home made him happier, then we were going to go home.

"Steve, let's just get home..." I said, making sure he was going to turn the right way.

"Alright Soda." Steve said as he pushed on the pedal.

**--skipping some time--skipping some time--skipping some time--**

As they reached their house, Steve ran ahead to open the front door for Soda, and Soda lifted Pony up and ran him inside as fast as he could.

"Damn, Dare's not home yet..." Soda cursed Darry's absence, but none the less, he placed Pony on the couch next to the passed out Johnny.

_"Both of 'em within the same two days... just perfect."_

Soda thought.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**bornagainvamp**

And, as always,** Snowflake Springs**- my favorite and most faithful reviewer (:

And, as a SECOND as always, **xemmiex**- my other favorite and most faithful reviewer (:


End file.
